Arlyx
Arlyx is the female/hermaphroditic hybrid child of Bonyl and Droxy. Arlyx was born in a different universe but is capable of traveling through a portal to arrive in this one at will. In her egg, she was given a very large amount of DNA (from many different species) (this generally gives her abilities and in cases appearence traits derived from those species) by Droxy; whom planned for her to be "perfect". (Albiet she has been able to attain the DNA from other species on her own). She is immensely powerful through the combination of highly effective genetics attained from her parents and her ability to absorb DNA; allowing for her to gain the powers of the whom she has absorbed the DNA of. This has given her a large array of capabilities which is frequently expanding. She is also able to absorb certain energies. She can control and project the energy in her body for devestating amounts of power and stats. Appearence She has 3 seperate somewhat Hydra-like heads with somewhat lengthy necks, each of which is joined at the end of the torso (as is to be expected). Each head is shaped rather a lot like that of a Gila monster (a trait found in her mother) however it has some of the armour-like plates that the Armadillo Lizard has, there is a pair of horns that protrude from the head(s) and go backwards a somewhat short-ish distance (like her father). Her eyes have a light-ish black sclera with a dark + shaped black pupil (almost like a vertical and horizontal slit joined in the middle). Her wide eyeris fits snugly around the pupil her eyeris is two-toned like her mother; a beautiful pink with red around it. The mouth is fitted with many sharp, narrow shark-like teeth with 4 canines very similar to the three that an Inkling would have (like Droxy*) and behind that is a set of sharp, needle-like teeth (like Bonyl). There is also a pair of simple, small-ish hole-like nostrils where they're expected however there are no visible ear-holes. Each head also has a pair of jet-black tongues, each tongue is a very tube-like. They can extend a fairly long distance and they're seemingly segmented (each segment forms a full ring of the tongue), each segment overlaps the one behind it. The segmentation creates a somewhat vaguely scale-like and odd texture. Even though it's very tough and quite rigid, it's very flexible and manuverable. She is capable of standing on her hind legs however it's far more efficient to walk on all 6 legs. Her general body (including the tail and torso) is shaped like Droxy's. The torso is paired with 3 pairs of legs with each pair having the same length. Each leg is lizard-like, the feet have 5 powerful front-facing incredibly sharp claws (these claws are fairly large and don't curve down much at all) with 3 slightly smaller hindclaws on each paw that add up to give amazing grip. Her tail is somewhat long and thick (somewhat shaped like a crocodile's tail but slightly thinner) (but armoured like Droxy's tail), it ends with a large cluster of retractable, wicked, sharp (pink) spikes. Her body has the armour-like plates that're found on Droxy, the plates are a light gold with small amounts of pink on the edges (this pink can glow). On the flatter part of her body (e.g her back) she has the armour-like plates found on Theros** (albiet there's none of this on her underside and her armour is less noticable as well as slightly thinner there too). These plates have red on the edges and these edges can glow red. This overall armour adds greatly to the excellent defence provided by her hide. Her back is equipped with a 2 pairs of glorious large wings shaped like those of a dragon-fly which when folded backwards are hardly noticable at all but when unfurled they show a glorious and huge quartlet of wings with a light-gold "membrane" and a single bone (per wing) that curves over the front and ends where the edge of the wing would curve to go back towards Arlyx. The bones jut out with harsh talons. The solid scaled hide (Droxy-like scales) is mostly a beautiful light gold however there is a lighter gold (almost white) on the underbelly and the likes. Whilst scaled, rigid, INCREDIBLY tough and fairly thick her hide feels somewhat soft and leather/rubber-like, albiet the scales overlaying it are very rigid and strong. Select details like claws (not teeth) are a pink. Her flesh is a deep black as is her blood. The latter results in her blushing creating a patch of black rather than red. *Droxy's body is generally quite comparable to an Armadillo Lizard. **This armour is highly similar to that of a Pangolin. Stats (Base) Health: 6550 Speed: Extreme Evade: Extreme Damage: Extreme 2 Defence: Extreme Her stats are generally very high, with no notable flaws in them. Abilities (Power Sources) Arlyx generally has several different aspects of her which she can draw power from to become even more powerful than usual. (To be improved upon/implimented in her actual page) Quotes None currenty Personality She's typically very friendly to those who are kind to her, even seeing herself as a "pet" to select, close friends. She can often be very cheerful. She takes pride in herself quite often, she greatly enjoys praise and discussing herself with others. This combined with how naive she is leads her to be often very shameless, leading her to be malicious or lewd (this is spurred on by a large and highly active lust-drive backed up by two fertile genders) at times. She isn't very intelligent dispite her fairly impressive vocabulary. Due to her very young age she outright doesn't know what a lot of things are and acts often very naive as a result. Her understanding of "right and wrong" is quite loose, she can be quite cruel at times and can be somewhat easily convinced to do things. Even though she can often be happy and cheerful, she can just as easily be highly aggressive and her anger can easily get out of control and take over her, this combined with her abnormally high power can become incredibly dangerous. Likes Eating, causing chaos (sometimes), hugging friends, talking about herself, Purpleaura. She takes great amounts of joy in mating, regardless of gender. She sometimes takes pleasure in the suffering of others to the point where she may cause it for her own enjoyment. Dislikes Greenaura, Equipment None Abilities ??? Gallery Records Things the character has done in battles. This can include badges/medals/whatever from Armada Campaign (and other events of the like) None currently Resistances Whilst she has no direct resistances, her thick and very tough (as well as very heavy) hide makes her highly resilient to damage. Weakness Her physical weaknesses are nonexistant. Her mind however isn't so strong; albiet her dark energy makes a considerable amount of mental-based attacks and whatnot very difficult to land. Trivia None Hypno1337 (talk) 16:25, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Category:Male Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Hypno's Character Crate